Los 74 Juegos del hambre
by alex30stm
Summary: La historia de los juegos del hambre, contada un poco diferente a lo que ya sabemos.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos/as. bueno, les traigo un fanfic nuevo, soy principiante en esto, así que espero que les guste y puedan ayudarme a mejorar mis errores, soy consciente de que muchas cosas deben estar mal en la redacción, así que les pido que me ayuden diciéndome en que puedo mejorar.

Esta historia se trata de la historia de los juegos del hambre, pero cambiando algunas cosas, en mi fic, la historia se centra en Katniss y Gale. a lo largo de la historia encontraran muchísimas similitudes con la historia original, pero también muchas diferencias, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

><p>Me despierto, y lo primero que hago es buscar el calor de Prim, inútilmente ya que no se encuentra a mi lado, de seguro se ha asustado y se fue adormir con nuestra madre y con su viejo y sucio gato Buttercup, de ser por mi hace años ya lo hubiera ahogado en un cubo, pero Prim insistió tanto que no pude hacerlo.<p>

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño, me cepillo los dientes y me lavo la cara, por la ventana a penas se asoman los primeros rayos de sol, pero debo ir a cazar temprano si quiero volver a casa y estar lista para la cosecha. Voy hacia la habitación, me pongo las botas y la chaqueta de mi padre, es lo único que me queda de él, después de la explosión que lo separo de mi para siempre, la explosión que hizo que mi madre quedara con una depresión tan grande que apenas se movía cuando le hablábamos, que ni siquiera se preocupara en si comíamos o no. Esta es una de las razones por las cuales me niego a recibir ayuda de mi madre, o a perdonarla, pero a veces también pienso en ella, en que de verdad amaba a mi padre, y dejo la ciudad, en la que los comerciantes viven mínimamente bien, para venirse a vivir a la Veta, en donde tienes suerte si comer una vez al día.

Antes de salir de la casa, echo un último vistazo a mi hermana y mi madre, ambas están profundamente dormidas, y el sucio Buttercup está sobre Prim. Lo único que me gusta de ese gato es que al menos es una buena compañía para Prim mientras yo no estoy. Meto mi trenza en la gorra, y tomo la bolsa en donde guardo todo lo que encuentro. En la mesa de la cocina, bajo un cuenco hay un fresco queso de cabra rodeado de unas hojas de albahaca, regalo de Prim seguramente. Salgo de la casa, y me dirijo hasta la pradera, atravesando la parte del distrito 12 en donde vivimos, la llamamos la Veta. A estas horas siempre esta abarrotada de los trabajadores de las minas que se dirigen a sus turnos de la mañana. Pero esto sucede si es un día común, no un día como hoy, hoy es día de cosecha, la cual es por la tarde, así que todos duermen lo más que les es posible, si es que logran dormir.

Nuestra casa está justo al final, así que tengo que caminar varios minutos antes de llegar a ese lugar desolado llamado pradera. Y ahí está la gigantesca alambrada metálica con bucles de alambre de espino encima, esta alambrada rodea todo el distrito 12, está terminantemente prohibido cruzarla y, en teoría debería estar electrificada las veinticuatro horas del día para proteger tanto a los ciudadanos del distrito como a los animales salvajes que habitan en el bosque fuera de la alambrada, pero, como solo tenemos dos o tres horas de energía eléctrica por la noche, si es que tenemos suerte, casi nunca es peligroso tocar la alambrada, sin embargo, me tomo el tiempo de escuchar con atención, para escuchar el zumbido que indica que hay electricidad, no oigo nada, así que es seguro cruzarla. Me meto detrás de unos arbustos, que ocultan un punto débil de la alambrada, que me permite pasar a través de ella. Este agujero es el que más cerca esta, así que siempre entro al bosque por ahí.

Camino un par de metros y me adentro en el bosque, hasta llegar al tronco hueco en donde tengo escondido el arco y las flechas de mi padre, entre otras armas y herramientas. Hay muchos peligros aquí en el bosque, como pueden ser las víboras y serpientes venenosas, ardillas rabiosas, perros salvajes, pumas y osos, pero conozco tanto este lugar que es como un segundo hogar para mí.

Entrar al bosque y cazar furtivamente es ilegal, y según la ley debería castigarse con la muerte, pero es la única forma de conseguir alimento para subsistir, y los agentes de la paz hacen caso omiso a los pocos que cazamos, Gale y yo para resumir, incluso hasta compran nuestra carne, ellos también deben comer, verdad. Solo un par de personas se atreven a salir a los bosques cuando es temporada de manzanas, pero vuelven corriendo rápido al distrito si ven alguna señal de peligro. Lo único que los agentes de la paz no permiten es que ingresemos con armas al distrito, ya que según las leyes esto incita la rebelión, si en algún momento lo hiciéramos, nos ejecutarían en la plaza pública, aunque prefiero morir de un balazo en la cabeza antes que morir de hambre, sería mucho más rápido.

Aquí en el bosque es el único lugar en donde Gale y yo podemos despotricar contra el capitolio sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia, cuando era más pequeña, mi madre se enfadaba conmigo por hablar mal de los que gobiernan nuestro país, Panem, desde la ridícula y lejana ciudad llamada capitolio, pero no porque estuviera mal, sino porque va en contra de la ley. Unos años después aprendí a callarme la boca y solo limitarme a hablar en el quemador, en donde intercambio y vendo las presas del día.

Lo veo, mas allá en el bosque, la única persona con la que puedo ser yo misma, la única persona que puede hacerme sonreír hasta en mis peores momentos, voy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo y me lanzo sobre él, tirándolo al suelo por la embestida.

-Hola Catnip- Dice Gale. Aunque mi verdadero nombre es Katniss, pero la primera vez que se lo dije creyó que le dije Catnip, la hierba de los gatos.

-No me digas así- Le digo

-Está bien, Catnip- me toma por la cintura y me acerca a él.

-¿Has conseguido algo?- Digo alzando mi rostro, Gale es unos quince centímetros más alto que yo.

-El panadero me dio una barra de pan a cambio de una ardilla- Responde

En ese momento mueve sus manos hasta mi rostro y me besa lentamente, y yo respondo, queriendo que no acabe nunca, olvidando en donde estamos, y luego me suelta.

-Prim nos ha dejado un queso-

-Gracias Prim- Dice Gale

Saca el pan de su mochila, es pan del bueno, no del pan feo e insípido que hacemos con las míseras raciones de cereales y aceite. Lo tomo, corto y empiezo a untar el queso sobre el pan. Luego le doy su parte a Gale, y lo acompañamos de unas moras silvestres de un arbusto que encontré por ahí.

-¡Felices Juegos Del Hambre!- Dice Gale imitando a Effie Trinket, la mujer entusiasta que viene a cada año durante la cosecha.

-¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!- Digo con el mismo acento gracioso.

Hoy a las dos esa mujer vendrá, para elegir a los pobres tributos, como se llaman a los elegidos para los juegos del hambre, y se los llevara al capitolio para la sangrienta competencia a la que llaman juegos, Básicamente consiste en elegir a dos tributos de cada uno de los doce distritos de Panem, en total serian veinticuatro, y meterlos en una arena en donde deben luchar a muerte hasta que solo uno quede vivo. El último vencedor que el distrito 12 ha tenido fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi madre era joven, ahora es un borracho solitario. Todo esto es un recordatorio para todos los ciudadanos de los días oscuros, cuando trece distritos se revelaron al capitolio por su gobierno autoritario, los primero doce terminaron derrotados, y el numero 13 quedó totalmente destruido por los bombardeos del capitolio, entonces crearon los juegos del hambre, que se televisan en vivo, y todos deben verlo mientras el mensaje que el capitolio envía es: Siéntense a ver como matamos a sus hijos mientras ustedes no pueden hacer nada.

Aun así, en los distritos que son perritos falderos del capitolio, es un honor ir a los juegos del hambre, algunos incluso se presentan voluntarios para reemplazar a alguien que tal vez ni siquiera conocen, solo para poder participar en los juegos. La edad en la que eres elegible es de los 12 a los 18 años. Y por cada año tu nombre aparece una vez más en el sorteo. Pero hay algunos que no cuentan con esa suerte, suponiendo que tengas hambre y no tengas de que alimentarte, puedes pedir una ración extra de cereales y aceite, llamados teselas, a cambio de que tu nombre entre más veces en el sorteo. Cuando yo cumplí doce años, mi nombre entro cuatro veces al sorteo. Una porque es obligatorio, y otras tres por las teselas que pedí para mi madre, para Prim y para mí. Gale, con una familia de cinco, y dieciocho años, tiene su nombre en el sorteo cuarenta y dos veces, también ha tenido que recurrir a las teselas, luego de que la misma explosión que se llevo a mi padre se llevara al suyo.

Nos va muy bien en la caza, volvemos al distrito con una docena de peces, dos ardillas y tres conejos, además de lo que recolectamos. Pasamos por el quemador, el mercado negro, y cambiamos fácilmente seis de los doce peces por cosas útiles, como pueden ser el hilo y velas. Y a Sae la grasienta, la mujer que prepara los estofados, le damos un perro salvaje que tuvimos que matar porque nos atacó. Sae siempre nos dice que puede ponerlos en sus estofados y decirle a la gente que es carne de ternera.

Luego Gale y yo vamos hacia la casa del alcalde Para venderle las fresas que hemos recolectado. Su hija Madge nos abre la puerta.

-Hola Katniss- Dice Madge, vamos a la misma clase, y como no hablamos mucho con los demás, siempre terminamos juntas, es lo más cercano a una amiga que tengo sin contar a Gale.

Antes de irnos Madge me regala una insignia de un pájaro rodeado con un anillo de oro, me da un abrazo y nos desea suerte en la cosecha. Luego me despido de Gale y vuelvo a casa.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? que les parecio? nuevamente, por favor diganme si estoy haciendo algo mal. gracias desde ya por tomarse el tiempo de leer.<p>

Besos.


	2. Capitulo 2

En casa, mi madre esta vestida con uno de sus vestidos de boticaria, mientras que Prim tiene la ropa que yo use en mi primera cosecha. Me meto en la bañera llena de agua caliente y me restriego el cuerpo para quitar la tierra del bosque y me lavo el pelo. Mi madre me preparo un vestido azul con zapatos iguales. Me visto, y mi madre me trenza el cabello.

Trato de estar con Prim en todo momento, en las próximas horas será su primera cosecha y debe estar pasándolo fatal, aunque ya le dije que no debe preocuparse, su nombre está en la urna solo una vez, no he dejado que pida teselas, aunque sé que no esta tan preocupada por ella, sino por mí, porque mi nombre esta veinte veces en el sorteo.

A la una nos dirigimos a la plaza, si no asistes a la cosecha, los agentes de la paz te meten en la cárcel, a menos que estés al borde de la muerte, incluso pasan por todas las casas a comprobarlo.

La gente entra a la plaza del distrito y ficha para que el capitolio pueda contar la población, cada uno ocupa luego sus respectivos lugares, los de dieciocho justo adelante del gigantesco escenario que se construyó frente al edificio de justicia. Los sectores están delimitados con cuerdas, los mayores adelante y los menores atrás, y todos los familiares en fila alrededor de nosotros, tomados de las manos, sabiendo que dos de nosotros no volverán a casa esta noche.

Sobre el escenario hay cuatro sillas, un podio, y las dos gigantes urnas de cristal. Una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Veinte papeles tienen escrito en su interior el nombre de Katniss Everdeen. Una de las sillas está ocupada por el alcalde Undersee, la segunda está ocupada por Effie Trinket, la acompañante del distrito 12, con su ridícula ropa del capitolio, la cara pálida y el pelo color rosa chicle.

A las dos en punto el alcalde comienza a leer la historia de Panem, al igual que todos los años, la creación de Panem sobre las cenizas de un lugar llamado Norteamérica, la creación de los trece distritos y el capitolio, luego le sigue la rebelión, los días oscuros, la historia de cómo el capitolio derroto a los primeros doce y aniquilo por completo al número 13. Las nuevas leyes, y la creación de los juegos del hambre, el cual tiene las siguientes reglas: En castigo por la rebelión, los doce distritos de Panem deben ofrecer como tributos a un hombre y una mujer entre doce y dieciocho años, que serán llevados al capitolio y luego a una arena, en donde deberán pelear a muerte hasta que solo uno se mantenga con vida, el cual será consagrado campeón, y se volverá asquerosamente rico, y su distrito recibe premios. Aunque el mensaje que se entiende es: "Nos llevamos a sus hijos y los matamos uno por uno sin que puedan mover un solo dedo, o se volverán polvo como el distrito 13"

Ver los juegos del hambre por la televisión es obligatorio para todo Panem, nos obligan a ver como nuestros tributos mueren día a día de forma sangrienta y cruel.

Luego, el alcalde lee la lista de vencedores que el distrito 12 ha tenido, han sido solo tres en setenta y cuatro años, solo dos sigue vivos, uno es un borracho de unos cuarenta y dos años, gano los 50° Juegos Del hambre, Haymitch Abernathy, lo presentan y camina tambaleante, hasta llegar a su silla en la que cae haciendo mucho ruido, y se queda sentado tarareando. La vencedora es una mujer de unos treinta años, gano los 61° juegos del hambre, ellos serán los mentores.

Effie Trinket sube brincando al podio, sonriente y alegre. Realiza su habitual saludo.

-¡Felices juegos del hambre!- La odio - ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!

Effie Trinket se muestra muy feliz de estar aquí, aunque todos sabemos que le gustaría estar en un distrito mejor, con tributos de verdad.

—Ha llegado el momento de elegir a los dos valientes jóvenes que representaran al distrito 12 en los septuagésimo cuartos juegos anuales del hambre, primero las damas, igual que siempre.

La mujer se acerca a la enorme urna redonda de cristal, mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un papel, todo el distrito queda en silencio. Tanto que hasta se podría oír el más mínimo susurro. Sube nuevamente al podio y lee el nombre con voz alta y clara.

-¡KATNISS EVERDEEN!

No puedo creerlo, la suerte en verdad no está muy a mi favor este día, me acerco lentamente al escenario, tratando de no dejar de respirar, siento que me ahogo, no puedo ser yo. Me volteo, y veo a Prim al fondo, con los de doce años, llorando desesperadamente, y a mi madre, tratando de parecer fuerte, pero a punto de soltar sus lágrimas.

—Vamos cielo sube— Me dice Effie Trinket cuando llego a las escaleras, me toma de la mano y me sube al podio.

Veo a Gale mirándome con tristeza, él tampoco se lo puede creer, aunque era de esperar, mi nombre estaba veinte veces en el sorteo.

—Ahora, procederemos a elegir al varón—

Effie Trinket lee nuevamente el papel que saca de la urna de los varones, el cosechado es un niño de 12 años, que al parecer es de la veta, pero antes de que llegue al escenario alguien grita.

— ¡SOY VOLUNTARIO!—

— ¿Qué? ¿Un voluntario?- dice Effie Sorprendida, con razón, ya que el distrito 12 no envía voluntarios hace muchos años, cuando empezamos a ver que nunca ganábamos los juegos. Me sorprendo al ver que es Gale quien avanza hacia el escenario ¿Qué? No, no puede ser, no puede estar haciendo esto, es imposible, tuvo la suerte de no salir elegido en su último año y se ofrece voluntario. ¿Para qué?

Gale y yo nos saludamos dándonos la mano como lo indica el protocolo, Effie nos presenta ante las cámaras, de modo que todo Panem pueda vernos. Luego los agentes de la paz nos llevan dentro del edificio de justicia, donde nos darán una hora para despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos, me meten en una habitación en donde hay un gran sillón de terciopelo, por lo que recuerdo, es el mismo lugar en donde vine a recibir la medalla al valor, hace cinco años por la muerte de mi padre. Debo esperar aquí en silencio, hasta que los agentes de la paz dejen entrar a los familiares y amigos, no hay ningún modo de escapar, aunque, si lo hubiera no lo intentaría, porque ya sé que de algún modo u otro me encontraran, y me cortaran la lengua por traicionar al capitolio, incluso algo peor.

Las puertas por fin se abren y veo entrar a Prim y a mi madre. Ambas con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Prim corre de prisa hacia mí, me abraza fuertemente.

-Katniss, quiero que me prometas que volverás a casa- Me dice Prim, aunque ella sabe, bien en el fondo, que jamás lo hare, estoy perdida, tendré que enfrentarme a chicos que pesan cuatro veces lo que yo. Aunque, si no gano, me gustaría que lo haga Gale, él es fuerte, está entrenado, tiene muchas posibilidades.

-Si, tal vez lo haga- miento.

-Sí, eres inteligente, sabes cazar, y eres una superviviente- dice mi madre. En ese momento me olvido de todo el rencor que le tengo, y la abrazo fuertemente. Sé que es casi imposible que yo vuelva a casa, pero no voy a rendirme sin luchar, aunque no me agrada la idea de tener que asesinar a alguien, en algún punto tendré que hacerlo si quiero ganar.

-Mama, prométeme que sin importar lo que veas en esa pantalla estarás siempre para Prim, eres lo único que le queda y no puedes dejarla sola-

-Sí, sí, lo prometo, no volveré a irme.

La estación está llena de periodistas del capitolio con sus cámaras, sacan miles de fotos con las cámaras hasta que por fin nos dejan entrar al vagón. La velocidad a la que viaja esta cosa es impresionante, tanto que hasta me deja sin aliento. Effie Trinket parece ya estar acostumbrada, y va corriendo de aquí para allá preparando cosas, organizando sus horarios, maquillándose, etc.

Recién por la noche tengo oportunidad de hablar a solas con Gale, Effie no se ha separado de nosotros desde la cosecha.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le digo

-Ya sabes por qué- Responde- Si tú te mueres, no podría vivir, mi vida sería un sufrimiento eterno, entonces decidí ir contigo, para protegerte y asegurarme de que vuelvas a casa sana y salva. Te protegeré hasta que quedemos entre los finalistas, y encontrare una forma de morir.

-No puedo permitir que hagas eso ¿Qué hay de tu madre y tus hermanos?

-Podrán vivir sin mí, le he enseñado a Rory a cazar hace unas semanas, así que mi familia no morirá de hambre, y cuando nos despedimos le dije que también ayude a tu madre y a Prim.

Me voy a mi habitación muy enojada con Gale, no puede haberme hecho esto, él tiene una familia de cinco a la que mantener, y habíamos acordado hace un tiempo que si alguno salía elegido el otro se encargaría de sustentar a ambas familias. Aunque por otro lado me parece muy valiente de su parte decidir perder su vida para poder salvarme, aunque, cuando el muera yo también encontrare una forma de morir, no quiero imaginarme como sería mi vida sin él, sin la única persona además de Prim en la que puedo confiar, la única persona a la que le he contado absolutamente todo sobre mi vida, la única persona con la que puedo reír, gritar, ser yo misma. Definitivamente no lo dejare morir solo, si el muere, entonces yo también.


	3. Capitulo 3

Nota: Hola , He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, quiero pedirles disculpas por no haber actualizado todo este tiempo, es que casi no tuve ratos libres en este mes y medio, prometo actualizar mas seguido.

* * *

><p>Me despierto durante la madrugada, aun es de noche, pero mis esfuerzos por dormirme son en vano así que me resigno y me levanto de la cama, me paro frente a la ventana del tren y observo, pasa todo muy rápido, y de vez en cuando se ven luces, las cuales supongo que deben ser de algún distrito. No tengo idea sobre donde estamos, y en casa sabemos muy pocas cosas sobre los demás distritos, en la escuela nos enseñan lo justo y necesario. Solo sé que el distrito 12 es el último, después de eso solo están las ruinas del distrito 13, de vez en cuando pasan videos en la tele, para recordarnos que debemos obedecer al capitolio.<p>

Me imagino a la gente en los demás distritos, al menos dos familias en cada uno debe encontrarse con las persianas de sus casas cerradas, pensando en cómo llevar las próximas semanas, viendo a sus hijos morir en los juegos, sabiendo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer sin que el capitolio les vuele los sesos con una bala. Odio al capitolio, odio a todo este maldito sistemas, pero en especial odio al Presidente Snow, siempre que sale en la televisión me dan ganas de vomitar, al ver su cara que ha pasado por numerosas cirugías.

Prim y mi madre deben estar durmiendo en estos momentos, si es que lo pueden hacer, también me preocupo por Hazzelle, y por los hermanos de Gale, fue muy estúpido lo que hizo, no debería haberlo hecho. Un poco más tranquila camino hasta la otra habitación, lo miro, esta tan tranquilo durmiendo… No puedo culparlo, si él hubiera salido elegido yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por él, y aunque sea duro y difícil de aceptar, si uno sobrevive el otro debe morir. me acuesto sobre la cama y me pego a Gale, quiero que los últimos días de mi vida sean a su lado, voy a quedarme con él hasta el final.

Effie nos despierta por la mañana, diciendo que nos espera un día muy muy muy importante y que debemos estar listos, es el día en que llegaremos al capitolio y todas las cámaras estarán filmándonos y tomándonos fotos, aunque siendo sincera, no me agrada la idea de tener que mostrar una sonrisa falsa ante las personas que van a entretenerse viéndome morir en la arena. Me pongo el mismo vestido que llevaba el día anterior.

Cuando entro al comedor veo el magnífico desayuno que hay sobre la mesa y no puedo resistirme, es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene este viaje.

-Bien- Digo dirigiéndome a Haymitch -¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Wow, tranquila preciosa, todo a su tiempo, habrá tiempo de sobra para entrenar en el capitolio.

-Tu eres el mentor, se supone que tu trabajo es aconsejarnos.

-¿Mentor? Todo lo que hago es ayudar a niñitos inútiles a sobrevivir un par de días, y luego verlos morir en la arena.

-¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?- Comienzo a enfadarme- cumple con tu maldito trabajo

-Ya te lo dije, habrá tiempo de sobra en el capitolio.

Apenas termina de decir la frase, mi taza se estrella en su cabeza, y luego lo veo caer al piso. Me levanto de mi silla y vuelvo a la habitación, escuchando a Effie Gritar como una loca porque yo rompí una de las tazas.

Gale entra al poco tiempo a la habitación, me abraza por detrás y apoya su barbilla en uno de mis hombros.

-No te desesperes Catnip-

-Ese tipo me saco de mis casillas-

-Debes contenerte ¿Qué tal si te enojas en la arena y comienzas a romper cosas? Serás un blanco fácil.

-Si lo sé, solo fue un momento de furia, lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Me voltea rápidamente y me apoya contra la pared, sus ojos frente a mis ojos. Gale y yo somos muy parecidos, incluso hay gente que cree que somos familia, pero son solo los rasgos de la gente de la veta, la mayoría se parece entre sí.

Continúa mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y lentamente se va acercando a mí, sus grandes manos rodean mi cadera. Su boca roza suavemente a la mía durante unos segundos, y siento una onda eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo, acerca nuevamente sus labios y esta vez se pegan a los míos, moviéndose lentamente, me muerde el labio inferior, haciendo que abra la boca, y en ese momento introduce su lengua y explora con ella en mi interior hasta encontrar la mía, sus labios se amoldan completamente con los míos, y yo coloco mis manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando el suave cabello negro, el me presiona más contra la pared, y pega su cuerpo al mío aún más.

-¡KATNISS EVERDEEN!¡QUIERO QUE VAYAS AHORA MISMO A DISCUL….- Effie entra en la habitación y nos ve a mí y a Gale pegados en la pares e instantáneamente desaparece murmurando un lo siento.

Gale y yo nos quedamos en la habitación, y nos acercamos a las ventanas del tren, a lo lejos pueden verse los brillantes edificios del capitolio, los que solo he visto en la televisión, y uno de ellos será mi "hogar" durante unos días. Luego me llevaran a la arena, en donde estaré en un continuo peligro, pero al menos estaré con Gale.

-Te Amo Gale-

-Yo te amo mucho más Catnip-

* * *

><p>Bueno, se que el capitulo es corto, pero queria actualizar, ya mismo escribire el otro, por favor dejen reviews, diciendome si les gusta o no.<p>

saludos


	4. Capitulo 4

Por la mañana temprano había tomado una difícil decisión. En casa solo tengo a Prim y a mamá, que estoy segura podrían vivir tranquilamente vendiendo el queso que Prim fábrica con la leche de su cabra Lady, y mi madre podría trabajar como boticaria, pero Gale tiene una madre y tres hermanos a los que mantener en casa, y ademas se que si el sale con vida podría ayudar a Prim y a mama. Entonces decidí que debe ser Gale el que debe volver con vida, estare dispuesta a hacer que gane a toda costa.

Gale y yo volvemos al vagón del comedor y nos asomamos a las ventanas. El capitolio se encuentra cada vez más cerca, y en cuanto el tren comienza a aminorar la marcha, veo a toda la gente de la estación señalarnos y tomando fotos al tren entusiasmados, me dan asco, asi que me aparto de la ventana y no miro hacia afuera hasta que el tren se detiene por completo, entonces Effie me toma de las manos y nos dirigimos juntas hasta la puerta con Gale detrás.

A partir de ahora comienzan los juegos, debo empezar a ganarse a los patrocinadores, los necesito si quiero que Gale vuelva con vida a casa, así que aunque odie al maldito capitolio, pongo mi mejor sonrisa y saludo a todas las personas que están en la estación del tren.

* * *

><p>Me encuentro en una habitación con tres personas que se ven exageradamente ridículas, sus nombres son Venia, Octavia y Flavius, los tres parecen haber pasado varias veces por un quirófano, y están vestidos con ropa extravagante. Venia se acerca a mi con un líquido espeso color verde, y varios gritos después, mis piernas, mis brazos, y todos los rincones de mi cuerpo quedan completamente libres de pelo. Fue un momento raro, ya que en el distrito 12 tenemos cosas más importantes de que ocuparnos además de estar depilados, así que no algo que se realice habitualmente. Luego, el hombre llamado Flavius aplica lápiz labial.<p>

-Ahora si empiezas a parecer una chica- Dice la mujer llamada Octavia.

-Si, pero aun queda mucho trabajo por hacer-Responde Venia-Cuando Cinna acabe con ella estaba hermosa.

Me envuelven en una gruesa bata blanca, muy suave, y se van corriendo a llamar al tal Cinna, ya veremos cómo vestirá a los tributos de este año, aunque no me imagino algo fuera de lo clásico, seguramente serán unos ajustados trajes color negro que simbolizaran al carbón, el oficio de nuestro distrito, o tal vez nos hagan salir completamente desnudos con un polvo color negro cubriendo nuestro cuerpo como hace algunos años. Tal vez esa sea la razón de que nos vaya tan mal en los juegos, nunca sobresalimos en la presentación de los tributos, y por lo tanto, no conseguimos patrocinadores.

La puerta se abre y un hombre de mediana edad aparece, a diferencia de los otros, se ve muy normal, sin tantas pelucas y cirugías estéticas que al parecer son la moda del capitolio.

-Hola Katniss-Dice-Mi nombre es Cinna, es un gusto conocerte

-Hola-Respondo-¿Eres nuevo?¿No? No recuerdo haberte visto antes

-Si, es mi primer año

-A los nuevos les tocan los peores distritos

-No lo creo, por lo que he visto, tenemos dos valientes este año. Me pareció admirable lo que hizo tu compañero, salvar al niñito.

-JA-Digo-No lo hizo porque quisiera salvar al niño, verás, el y yo salimos hace un año, y lo hizo para protegerme.

-De igual manera me parece muy valiente de su parte

-Si, tal vez-Respondo

Cinna me lleva hasta otra habitación con unos sillones, y comienza a hablarme del atuendo que usare para el desfile de tributos.

-Portia y yo queríamos salirnos un poco de lo clásico, queríamos algo que resalte el oficio de tu distrito, entonces inventamos un fuego que parece real, pero no lo es, al contrario, tal vez sientas un poco de frío al llevarlo, mi idea es que vayas completamente cubierta con el fuego, confía en mí, te aseguro que no se van a quemar, tomamos todas las precauciones necesarias.

* * *

><p>Cinna me coloca un traje color piel que hace parecer que no llevo nada puesto, y luego nos reunimos con Gale y Portia, su estilista, en la sala de donde saldremos para que todo Panem nos vea. ambos estilistas acercan un tipo de antorcha con fuego azul, e inmediatamente nos prenden fuego, el traje inmediatamente cambia su color a negro, lo que hace parecer que estamos cubiertos de polvo de carbón, y las llamas envuelven nuestros cuerpos enteros, iluminando completamente todo a nuestro alrededor. una voz femenina anuncia que los tributos deben subir a los carros, obedecemos, y nos tomamos de las manos.<p>

-Hagan todo lo posible por parecer simpáticos, deben ganarse al público-Dice Cinna como última indicación.

Los caballos comienzan a moverse en perfecta sincronía, llevando los carruajes detrás de ellos, los primeros en salir son los tributos del distrito 1, el más rico de todo Panem después del capitolio. Son los favoritos, los profesionales, los que ganan casi siempre los juegos. La chica se ve majestuosa cubierta de joyas y piedras preciosas, y su cabello rubio cubierto de brillos que cambian de color. El chico se ve un poco amenazante, esta serio y mirando al frente.

Pasan todos los carruajes, y todos son aplaudidos, es nuestro turno, los caballos están tan bien adiestrados que no necesitan un jinete que los guíe, en cuanto cruzamos la puerta se escucha un fuerte ¡OOOH! proveniente del público, e inmediatamente comienzan a llover flores, obedezco a Cinna y comienzo a saludar y a poner mi mejor sonrisa, supongo que varias personas estarán interesadas en patrocinarnos.

Llegamos al circulo central y nos unimos a los demás, en ese momento el presidente Snow aparece en el balcón de enfrente y se ve su cara en las pantallas gigantes.

-Tributos, les doy la bienvenida al capitolio, y les deseo unos felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Que hombre tan monstruoso y despreciable. Hay muchas historias sobre cómo llegó a ser presidente cuando era tan joven, la más popular es que envenenó a todos los que se interpusieron en su camino, y tal vez sea cierto.

Ya finalizado el desfile, los caballos dan la vuelta y volvemos al punto de partida.

-Excelente-Dice Portia emocionada-Los han encantado a todos

-Es Verdad, estuvo maravilloso-Agrega Cinna

Effie interrumpe la conversación diciendo que mañana nos espera un día muy muy muy importante y que necesitamos descansar bien, entonces nos dirigimos hasta el edificio en donde se alojan los tributos hasta el dia de los juegos.

* * *

><p>Inmediatamente después de la cena subo al tejado, despues de tanta conmoción necesito un momento para estar sola, incluso le he pedido a Gale que no suba. Comienzo a pensar que sera de la gente en el distrito 12, que habrán pensado de mi actuación en el desfile, tal vez creyeron que ya me he vuelto un juguete del capitolio, pero si es así se equivocan. Tambien pienso en Prim y mi madre, me hubiese gustado poder despedirme para siempre de ellas, mi hermanita seguro alberga esperanzas de que pueda volver con vida, y será difícil de aceptar para ella el hecho de que voy a morir en la arena para que Gale vuelve a casa sano y salvo.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola, aqui les dejo otro nuevo capitulo, como veran solo he modificado un poco el atuendo de Katniss con respecto al original, pero queria mantener lo de la chica en llamas. A partir de ahora que sera de Katniss y Gale? espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, y gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia, espero que les vaya gustando y me digan si debo mejorar en algo. acepto cualquier critica mientras sea constructiva.<p>

Besos.


End file.
